Davina Shackelton
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: Darren Briggs father does something nasty to Davina


As Darren Briggs father had locked her inside not in a million years did she think this would happen to her, she thought it was just a crush but she was so wrong, Daren Briggs' father had raped her and she started to cry on the bed. Davina cried so much it was uncontrollable she couldn't stop herself. She climbed out of the window and made her escape crying, she took her heels off and ran home to Tom, Mika and Chlo, her mascara running everywhere.

"Davina whats wrong", Tom asked with concern.

"Davina", Chlo asked.

Davina ran upstairs and locked herself in the bathroom she cried her eyes out. Tom knocked on the door trying to get an answer from her but he couldn't. Tom sat outside the bathroom and just herd her cries. It was making him upset as he felt he couldn't help the woman he loves. Chlo came upstairs and sat next to Tom.

"Is Davina alright", Chlo asked.

"I don't know", Tom sadly replied.

As Tom went to bed once he was a sleep Davina fell asleep next to him absolutely shattered from all the crying. The next day she got up Tom tried to ask her about what happened last night.

"I don't want to talk I want breakfast", Davina said.

"Breakfast it is", Tom replied.

Tom went down stairs and cooked Davina's favorite two fried eggs, toast, sassuages, bacon, beans and mushrooms with ketchup. Mika and Chlo were stuck with wetabix. After breakfast Davina went to the bathroom to get dressed and to wash her face brush her teeth and do her hair and make up, she looked in the mirror and saw Darren Briggs father just staring at her. She began to shake brushing her teeth. She put her new black knee lengh dress on and then done her mascara, foundation, bronzer, blusher, eye shadow and lip stick, she took a deep breath and left.

She got into Tom's car and put the seat belt on, still silent. She turned the radio on and Mika and Chlo looked at each other while Donte was more confused. Once they arrived at school Davina got straight out and headed to the staff room and sat on her own.

"Coffee", Jasmine asked.

"No thank you", Davina replied.

"Where's Tom", Jasmine asked.

"Sorting out his lesson", Davina answered.

Jasmine could see something wasn't right, Davina never turns down a coffee, she didn't want to ask in front of everyone and Davina was in her first lesson with Karla anyway. The bell went and they all went to classes. Davina sat next to Karla.

"Miss is it true you fell from a window", Karla asked.

"No", Davina replied.

"Darren Briggs dad said you fell from a window", Karla answered back.

Davina tried to change the subject to Macbeth like they were studying Karla went along with it. After the bell, Davina cleaned all the books and gave them to Jasmine.

"Davina tell me the truth are you alright", Jasmine asked.

Davina began to cry and shake the tears falling thick and fast and her mascara going everywhere. Tom entered to find Davina crying.

"Davina babes", Tom asked putting his hand on her shoulder making her shake more.

"I didn't mean to startle you", Tom continued.

"He raped me", Davina said crying.

"Who did", Tom raised concern.

"Darren Briggs, Darren's dad", Davina cried more.

Jasmine put her arms around Davina while Tom stormed to Rachel, he didn't even knock just stormed in.

"Tom", Rachel said.

"Call the police now", Tom replied.

"Why", Rachel asked.

"Its Davina...", Tom was interrupted.

"Why is she alright", Rachel interupted.

"She's been raped", Tom said.

Rachel called the police and they came to Waterloo road school. Davina sat between Tom and Jasmine and started to say every detail.

"He locked me in his house, I couldn't get out, he then picked me up and threw me on his bed and started to un dress me", Davina said in tears crying more than anyone had ever seen her cry. After half an hour they left and Davina was shaking more than ever.

"Its ok baby", Tom said taking her in for a hug.

Jasmine rubbed her back while Steph came to stick her nose in like always.

"I herd you got raped", Steph coldly said.

"Leave it out Steph you can see she's upset", Tom said.

Steph huffed then left leaving Tom hugging Davina. Darren Briggs came storming up to Rachel's office.

"MY DAD WOULDN'T DO THAT". Darren shouted.

He started to hit Davina but soon stopped when Chlo and Mika found him, he ran off while Chlo and Mika had brought something for Davina to eat.

"We brought you a chicken, gherkin, carrot, sweetcorn, cheese and ketchup sub, and a drink of apple juice", Mika said.

"Have you eaten", Tom asked.

"I had pasta", Mika replied.

"I had pizza and chips with beans", Chlo answered.

Tom took the sub full of Davina's favorites just for her to take straight off him, she started to eat the sub and then drank the apple juice.

"How about you and me go somewhere nice for dinner, hey", Tom asked.

"And Mika, Chlo and Jasmine", Davina said wiping her tears.

Tom looked at Jasmine.

"Alright", jasmine replied.

"So where do you want to go", Tom asked.

"Burger king", Davina replied.

"Oooo Burger king can I come", Rachel asked.

"Yes", Davina replied.

"And Eddie", Rachel asked.

"Yes", Davina replied.

The school day ended and they all met outside burger king, Davina got a bacon cheese burger with fries and a coke while Tom and Mika got a cheese burger with fries and a coke, Chlo got chicken nuggets like Jasmine with fries and a coke and Eddie and Rachel both got a double cheese burger with fries and a coke each. Davina kept hiccuping afterwards and the coke wasn't helping it was making her hiccups worse, Tom and Mika kept laughing at them and so did Eddie and Rachel. Jasmine and Chlo didn't see the funny side to it.

After burger king Davina and Tom went to bed where Davina fell straight a sleep. Tom kissed her on the cheek before falling a sleep himself.

The end

sorry its just a short


End file.
